


"Bajo el Paraguas"

by NatSolano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSolano/pseuds/NatSolano
Summary: El otoño trae el frío, el viento y trae lluvia a montón.El otoño me trajo a Victor y a un paraguas llamado amor.





	"Bajo el Paraguas"

Estaba a punto de anochecer aquel día de octubre en el que, a paso apresurado, Yuuri Katsuki salía de la universidad.

Su cabellera, oscura como la noche, se movía con el viento gélido, que ya semanas atrás había empezado a acompañar las tardes de la ciudad.

No se podía acostumbrar al frío, a pesar de habitar desde hacía cuatro años en San Petersburgo.  
Trató de calentar sus manos, acercándolas a la boca y soplándolas fuertemente, luego las colocó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y siguió caminando.

Su atención no se encontraba para nada en la calle, sino en el cúmulo tormentoso de sus pensamientos. Sabía que tenía que estudiar y sabía que necesitaba de un tiempo que, ese fin de semana, no tenía. No podía aunque quisiera porque sus fines de semana los dedicaba para trabajar. 

Y justamente se encaminaba, con su enjuto rostro consumido por el cansancio, hacia aquel café que le permitía pagarse sus gastos.

Le había dicho a Phichit que le pasara por foto sus apuntes. Quizás podría verlos mientras esperaba que llegara algún otro cliente más.

Sus ojos, más pequeños y somnolientos que de costumbre, querían cerrarse a media calle, sin importar que tuviera muchas cosas más que hacer. Aún así, su cuerpo seguía caminando sin detenerse, como si estuviera en modo de piloto automático y pudiese caminar esas veredas de memoria.

No había sido fácil la decisión de irse a Rusia a estudiar. Había dejado a su familia y amigos en Hasetsu por una oportunidad brillante en aquel nórdico país.  
Pero no se quejaba, estaba terminando su carrera y sus profesores le estaban ofreciendo recomendaciones para encontrar rápido un trabajo. Sabía que lo lograría, sólo tenía que sacrificarse un poco más.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina donde debía cruzar la calle, sintió caer sobre su cabeza un par de gotas de agua. Observó con curiosidad el cielo. Las nubes grises y gruesas parecían cargadas y le anunciaron que tendría problemas. No traía paraguas porque en la mañana no había tenido tiempo de ver el reporte del clima.  
Ahora llegaría empapado al café y se resfriaría. 

"¡Demonios!" -pensó. Ahora tendría que apurarse.

Las gotas empezaron a caer con más frecuencia y salió disparado, poniendo su mochila sobre su cabeza para cubrirse del diluvio que había empezado a caer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las pocas cuadras de distancia que antes le parecían perfectas, ahora le parecían una maldición.  
Corrió con toda su alma hasta que, por fin, pudo ver frente a él un café.

Para cuando entró a ese local todos los clientes lo miraron con curiosidad. El pantalón y los zapatos empapados, la casaca, aunque impermeable, ya no resistía una gota más.

Llegó y suspiró. Su mochila no era adecuada para la lluvia y claro, toda ella se empapó.  
Los apuntes de todo el semestre estaban borrosos e inservibles.  
Quería llorar pero ya el día estaba demasiado triste como para hacerlo.  
Contó hasta diez para calmarse. El cuaderno lo dejó cerca de la calefacción. Con suerte y algunas hojas estarían salvadas.

La humedad en su cuerpo se manifestó a través de un estornudo de tono grave, que no pasó desapercibido.

―¿Estás bien, Yuuri?

El joven de cabellos negros no tuvo la fuerza ni el ánimo para dar explicaciones sobre su estado de ánimo.

―Sí, Emil ―contestó de forma parca―. Sencillamente hoy no es uno de mis mejores días.

Aunque eso era cierto, ya no valía la pena llorar por la leche derramada.  
Después de todo, tenía una tarea que cumplir: atender a sus clientes lo mejor posible.  
Se colocó el mandil rápidamente y salió con su mejor sonrisa para empezar con su turno.

Yuuri siempre estaba pendiente de sus clientes. Los atendía con paciencia y dedicación. Tenía a muchos conocidos que siempre venían a tomar café. Cada uno con una historia diferente que contar. Cada uno con un corazón cargado de tristeza, preocupación y miedos. Todos buscando desesperados una forma de llenarlos y sanarlos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otro día lleno de ganancias en la bolsa. Viktor Nikiforov amaba las subidas y bajadas del mercado, amaba vender y comprar, perder y ganar. Amaba todo eso a lo que se dedicaba. Pero no podía evitar sentirse vacío al final del día.

Por más que pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, no había podido comprender el por qué su ex había abandonado su casa, un día miércoles, dos años atrás, sin decir una palabra.

Una nota es lo único que había dejado dedicada hacia él.

"Estoy seguro que ni sabrás por qué me voy. No miras a tu alrededor, lo único importante en tu vida eres tú.

Hasta nunca, Viktor.  
Sé feliz contigo mismo."

¿Qué había pasado? Viktor pensaba que todo estaba bien entre los dos. Y quizás su ex tenía razón. Quizás no había visto más allá de sus ojos. Quizás habían pasado cosas que él no había tenido la perspicacia de ver. Y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba porque se consideraba un hombre inteligente y trabajador. Se consideraba un hombre exitoso.

Excepto en el amor.

Yuri Plisetsky había cumplido su palabra. Nunca más lo había vuelto a ver. Era como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa. Y quizás debía haberlo sabido, desde el primer día en el que habían cruzado miradas. Era cinco años menor que él, exitoso bailarín de ballet, algo caprichoso y muy temperamental. Pero aún siendo así lo había amado con locura. Era un chico muy menudo y gruñón, pero muy pasional.

Ahora ya no era importante pensar en eso. Había superado lo de Yuri pero una cosa lo había dejado reflexionando sobre su vida. ¿En verdad sólo pensaba en él mismo? ¿Sería acaso la razón por la que seguía solo?

―¿Todo bien, señor?

Una voz lo abstrajo rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cara y vio dos ojos profundos y oscuros, que lo miraban tras unas gafas pegadas al medio con cinta adhesiva.

―Sí, gracias ―contestó serio. Ya tenía su café y odiaba que le estuviesen preguntando si quería algo más.

―Creo que no le caería mal nuestra especialidad: tarta de fresas.

―¡Dije que estoy bien, gracias!

No pudo evitar mirar con rabia a aquel chico que interrumpía sus pensamientos pesimistas.  
Sin embargo, el joven lo sorprendió con su respuesta. Con los ojos brillosos le brindó la sonrisa más hermosa y pura que había visto en su vida.

―Por supuesto, señor. Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Estoy para servirle.

Yuuri suspiró al darse vuelta. Otro cliente de mal humor. 

"Bueno, no se puede alegrar a todos"

Ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza cuando Minako, la dueña del local, lo llamó.

― ¡Yuuri!

El joven universitario volteó al mismo tiempo que el cliente de cabellos plateados al escuchar el nombre. Uno porque sabía que lo llamaban, el otro porque el nombre había estado metido en sus pensamientos.

El corredor de bolsa se sorprendió al ver que ese era el nombre de aquel muchacho. Ese Yuuri era muy diferente al Yuri que había tenido por tanto tiempo en el corazón.

Sabiendo esa información algo se removió dentro de él. Sin poderlo evitar se puso a observar a aquel joven que minutos antes le había ofrecido un postre.

Yuuri parecía ser un joven dulce y amable. Jamás había visto a una persona que brindara tantas sonrisas sinceras a tantas personas.

Luego de atender al llamado de su jefa, Yuuri regresó a su actividad normal.

El chico se quedó al lado de una anciana escuchando lo que le había pasado en el día, atendió a una señora con un niño gritón, la cual lo trató pésimo y luego le llevó agua por enésima vez a una señora sentada en la mesa más olvidada del local.  
Viktor estaba seguro que esa señora no tenía dinero para comprar algo. Probablemente era una mendiga que había entrado para protegerse de la lluvia. Y Yuuri no renegaba, no la miraba mal, al contrario, la atendía como si fuera una clienta muy especial.

El corredor de bolsa se sentía mal por haberlo tratado tan feo una hora atrás. Su mirada furtiva seguía a aquel joven al que no podía dejar de observar. Sentía que le debía una disculpa, quizás alguna palabra sincera, pero no lo conocía y se avergonzaba con la idea de pedir perdón. Aún así había encontrado una forma para acercarse a él.

Lo llamó y el muchacho, con la misma tierna sonrisa se acercó.

―Dígame, Señor, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?

―Hace rato me recomendaste la tarta de fresas. ¿Me puedes traer una porción?

―¡Por supuesto, señor, con todo gusto!

No demoró mucho el pedido. Durante el poco tiempo que interactuaron, Viktor se sintió el único cliente del local. Yuuri, con su trato amable, hacía que uno se sintiera de esa manera.

―¡Gracias, Yuuri! ― le dijo pronto Viktor. El muchacho, sorprendido al ver que el comensal sabía su nombre, no pudo evitar enrojecer.

―No hay de qué agradecer, señor, estoy para servirle.

Mientras degustaba el postre, que en verdad sabía fantástico, siguió a Yuuri con los ojos y, sin esperarlo, con el corazón. 

¿Cómo podía un simple mesero de una café olvidado en medio de San Petersburgo trabajar con tanta dedicación y amor? ¿Cómo podía un simple chiquillo saber el secreto de la felicidad? Porque eso parecía que sabía, lo mostraba en su imposibilidad de dejar de sonreír. 

El joven de cabellos plateados no pudo evitar mirar la hora al darse cuenta que encendían las luces del local. Oscurecía temprano en esa época del año y ya debía regresar a acompañar a su adorable mascota Makkachin. Ella no le perdonaría la falta de alimentación.

Se sintió apenado al saber que tendría que regresar a casa y dejar de mirar a Yuuri. Por alguna razón no quería dejar de hacerlo, no quería quitarle los ojos de encima. 

Lo volvió a llamar, una vez más para pedirle la cuenta. Yuuri, muy amable se la brindó. Viktor, en reparación a su mal trato horas atrás, no pudo evitar darle una muy buena propina, una que sobrepasaba con creces el total de la pequeña cuenta. 

―Señor, no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado. 

―No te preocupes, Yuuri, acéptalo, déjame retribuir de algún modo tu tan gentil atención. Y no me llames "Señor". Yo soy Viktor, siempre vengo al café. 

Yuuri lo sabía. Sabía que aquel hombre de cabellos platinados era un cliente asiduo del café. Sabía además, que siempre venía desganado y sin ganas de hablar. Con nadie, ni siquiera con los meseros. Lo sabía porque ninguno de sus compañeros quería atenderlo cuando venía.

Por eso le sorprendió gratamente que le mostrara una inédita sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, a los ojos de Yuuri era muy especial.

Antes de retirarse miró la generosa propina y sentía que debía expresarle cómo se sentía. Realmente estaba agradecido por la atención. 

―Gracias, Viktor―entonces agradeció de corazón, con otra de esas sonrisas tan suyas que estrujaron el corazón de aquel cliente. 

Víktor se paró sintiendo un calor muy fuerte en su corazón y regresó a casa, armado de un paraguas. La lluvia parecía inacabable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al lado de la puerta ladraba emocionada su Makkachin, quien se paró en dos patas, sacó su lengua y le lamió las manos emocionada. 

―Está lloviendo, Makka. Hoy será un paseo corto. 

Pensó en darle una vuelta a la cuadra pero algo lo hizo dudar. Se empecinó en avanzar, cada vez más, con la correa de Makkachin en la mano derecha y su paraguas en la izquierda. 

Casi sin darse cuenta se paró afuera del café donde una hora antes había estado. 

Yuuri seguía atendiendo a los clientes con esa sonrisa que parecía incansable. Fuera del local, Viktor pudo apreciar mucho más. Pudo apreciar los detalles que Yuuri tenía con cada uno de sus clientes, el tiempo que les dedicaba y lo atento que los miraba cuando estos le hablaban. Era como si Yuuri supiera exactamente qué necesitaba cada uno de ellos.

Tiempo después el chico de cabellos selenos seguía parado allí y pudo ver un momento sin clientes, en el cual Yuuri abrió una mochila al fondo y sacó un cuaderno doblado, probablemente húmedo. Lo revisó página por página cuidadosamente y, por primera vez, pudo ver unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. 

Viktor se sintió un intruso en ese momento. Estaba invadiendo un momento íntimo de aquel chico, un momento que sólo le pertenecía a ese hermoso muchacho de cabellos tan negros y desordenados como las plumas de un cuervo. 

¿Por qué un cuaderno mojado lo ponía tan triste? ¿Qué parte de su vida estaría escondida allí? ¿Alguna carta importante? ¿Quizás era su diario? ¿Quizás era un aspirante a escritor y se le había mojado la que pensaba era su obra maestra?

Aunque no lo conocía le dolió verlo así. No parecía natural ver a Yuuri triste. Había estado tantas horas brindando sonrisas por doquier que su rostro acongojado parecía anormal.

Diez minutos después Viktor no pudo saber cómo iba a continuar esa historia porque entraron dos personas al café.  
Yuuri se secó las lágrimas con las manos y, con una nueva y maravillosa sonrisa les dio la bienvenida a los comensales. 

Maravilloso, único y cautivador. Esas eran las palabras que rondaban por la mente de Viktor, al ver la forma tan rápida como Yuuri dejaba de lado su dolor para atender a sus clientes con dadivosidad.

Victor hubiera seguido disfrutando de las múltiples sonrisas de Yuuri desde su espacio en la calle pero Makkachin empezó a aullar.

―Makka, espérate.

Pero no podía culparla. La pobre Makkachin se hallaba empapada, temblando de frío bajo la lluvia. El tamaño de su cuerpo había imposibilitado que se ocultara por completo debajo del paraguas.  
La bella mota de pelo marrón aulló trémula y Viktor se agachó para acariciarla.

―Lo siento, fue egoísta de mi parte tenerte aquí debajo de la lluvia. Vámonos a casa, muñeca.

Antes de emprender la marcha, volteó a mirar otra vez más a Yuuri y pensó en aquel cuaderno mojado. Quizás no haría mucha diferencia para el muchacho, quizás no iba a ser necesario, pero no quería imaginarlo empapado en la calle, sin protección alguna.

Fue al quiosco de la esquina y compró un periódico. Luego le pidió al vendedor un lapicero y una hoja de papel y escribió:

"Para Yuri: úsame y tu cuaderno no se mojará más".

Regresó rápidamente al lugar y, aprovechando un momento en el que Yuuri había ido por bandejas a la cocina, Viktor entró rápidamente al local y dejó el paraguas cerca del mostrador, cerrado y con la hoja alrededor.

Makkachin se había quedado expectante en la entrada y Viktor, apurado, se cubrió la cabeza con su propia gabardina y empezó a correr desesperado a casa.

Iba a llegar empapado pero no importaba. El cuaderno iba a llegar seco a su hogar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esa semana y las que vinieron no faltaron dos cosas en la vida de Yuuri: un paraguas y Viktor Nikiforov.

El paraguas que había encontrado con su nombre lo había dejado perplejo. ¿Quién lo había visto con el cuaderno mojado? ¿Cómo sabía que era tan importante para él?  
El gesto le había parecido tan bello que aquel paraguas se había convertido en su amuleto. Todos los días de Otoño se lo llevaba a casa cuando llovía y al día siguiente lo regresaba al café, esperando que, quizás, el dueño pasaría a buscarlo. Se moría porque fuese así, necesitaba agradecerle el gesto. Pero el dueño nunca llegó. Sólo llegó, cada día, Viktor.

No sabía por qué pero todos los días venía aquel chico guapo a tomar algo y a charlar con él.

Viktor pedía café, té, agua, galletas de avena, tartaletas de fresa y todo lo que se le ocurriera pedir y que le permitiera prolongar su estadía en el local.

Cuando Yuuri no podía quedarse por tener tantos clientes, Viktor se desvivía observándolo. El joven de cabellos plateados no podía dejar de admirarse por las sonrisas que Yuuri otorgaba a quien pasara por el local. Sentía que estaba cerca, muy cerca de conocer el secreto de la alegría de Yuuri. Alegría a pesar de las tristezas.

Día tras día iba conociendo más a Yuuri. Escuchaba sus historias de niño en Japón, de sus estudios en la universidad, de su familia en Hasetsu, que hacía denodados esfuerzos por pagar sus estudios y del cuarteto con el que cantaba en la universidad.

Yuuri era un libro apasionante para leer y Viktor quería leer una y otra vez las páginas que contenían su vida.  
Cada día le mostraba un nuevo aspecto de él y eso le fascinaba.

Yuuri sí tenía una razón para sonreirle tanto a los demás como lo hacía.  
Él aceptaba su vida como era, la vivía y disfrutaba. Daba siempre una sonrisa a los demás porque, como le había dicho una vez, "Hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros porque todo en esta vida es un regalo: las flores, la amistad, la salud, el amor. Siempre hay una razón para sonreir."

Yuuri, por su parte, fue descubriendo que Viktor quería pero no sabía cómo donarse a los demás. Tenía mucho amor por dentro y lo notó cuando le presentó a su bella Makkachin, quien conquistó su corazón tan pronto la conoció. Pero ese amor se perdía un poco saliendo de las cuatro paredes de su casa. Y es que Viktor tenía miedo, mucho miedo de abrirse a los demás. La última vez que se había abierto había sido con su ex y éste sólo le decía todo lo malo que tenía pero jamás lo que hacía bien. Fue por eso guardando cada vez más de si y encerrándose, hasta que se puso una coraza, una coraza de dureza y mal humor, porque era más fácil tener una razón para renegar que para sonreir.

Pero Yuuri le enseñó lo bueno que tenía dentro de su corazón y que Viktor jamás había notado que tenía. Viktor era generoso con los demás cuando nadie lo veía. Se interesaba por los indigentes que encontraba y muchas veces les traía agua, comida y abrigo. 

Viktor además era comprensivo y gracioso. Jamás se molestaba cuando Yuuri lo dejaba en medio de una conversación cuando un cliente llegaba. Cuando regresaba siempre tenía una frase o un pequeño chiste que lo hacía sonreir y jamás dejaba de mirarlo con esa mirada coqueta tan suya. Una mirada que embriagaba a Yuuri y lo hacía creer, después de todo, en el amor.

Sí, Viktor tenía muchas cosas buenas que no sabía que tenía y, gracias a Yuuri, las descubrió y pudo empezar a aceptarlas.

Después de todo, el otro Yuri se había equivocado: Viktor sí veía lo que pasaba alrededor, sí podía darse a los demás, pero el bailarín le había dicho lo contrario tantas veces, que Viktor se lo había creído y se había encapsulado para no abrirse a nadie más. Felizmente eso cambió cuando un mesero de un café, llamado también Yuuri, le mostró que, después de todo, sí sabía amar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Para cuando el otoño del siguiente año llegó, las vidas de Yuuri y Viktor se habían fundido ya en una.

No pudieron evitar el aunarse porque eran como dos polos opuestos atrayentes, dos fuerzas que juntas podían superar todo.

Viktor lo conquistó con sus detalles, con su sentido del humor y sus ojos turquesa y Yuuri conquistó a su amado con sus sonrisas, siempre únicas, ninguna igual a las demás.

Pasado el tiempo las pláticas se hicieron largas y los deseos de despedirse con un abrazo fuerte aumentaron rápidamente. Pronto no había día en que no se esperaran y, si no podían verse, se extrañaban.

Un día a la salida del café, terminando el turno de Yuuri, se dieron su primer beso. Yuuri temblaba por el frío otoño que ya daba paso al invierno y Viktor era un manojo de nervios. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de sentimiento y mucho calor.

Y es así que poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo en sus vidas y así fue creciendo su amor.

Cuando venía un problema, lo superaban, cuando había alguna duda, lo conversaban. Nada era perfecto, pero, a su manera, todo estaba bien.

Un año después de su primer beso regresaron a ese café para celebrar su amor. Para ese entonces Yuuri trabajaba en una compañía muy grande y Viktor seguía trabajando en la bolsa.

Trabajaban mucho pero se amaban otro poco más. Quizás había poco tiempo para salir a cenar pero siempre había tiempo para mirarse, para tomarse de las manos y conversar.

Ese día en el café tampoco debía ser la excepción. Minako les había servido por cortesía de la casa un delicioso café y una de esas tartas de fresas que pedía Viktor con tanto fervor cuando se quedaba a observar a Yuuri trabajar.

Conversaban de lo más animados, tomándose de las manos y hablándose y mirándose con profunda devoción, cuando, de pronto, una llamada urgente detuvo el instante entre los dos. Había una situación crítica en la oficina de Viktor y debía ir sin chistar.

Yuuri no pudo ocultar su disconformidad. No era justo para él, ya que esa era su noche, la única noche en la que quería tenerlo para él. Para él y para nadie más.

Viktor trató de llenarlo de besos y de disculpas pero Yuuri no quiso ceder a sus detalles. Justo esa noche era más especial que las demás. Le dijo que se marchara y que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer pero no le quiso dar un beso de despedida. Sencillamente porque no quería perder. No esa noche. No en ese café.

Viktor se levantó sin decir más y abrió su paraguas al salir del local. Quizás regresando a la casa podría cautivar a Yuuri y hacerlo reflexionar.

Minako se acercó entonces a él y, sonriendo le dijo:

―Me parece hermoso que ustedes dos sigan juntos. Quién diría que un paraguas podría ser el causante del amor entre ustedes dos.

Yuuri la miró perplejo. ¿Paraguas? ¿De qué paraguas hablaba?

―El paraguas Yuuri, el que un día alguien te dejó. Aquel paraguas que era tu amuleto, ¿recuerdas? Pues ese paraguas te lo dejó él.

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Aquel paraguas había sido su salvación. El saber que había alguien preocupado por él lo había movido interiormente a niveles insospechados. Había aprendido en casa que siempre se debía pensar en el prójimo pero no que el prójimo podía pensar en él. Sin darse cuenta, esa había sido la primera muestra de cariño de Viktor hacia él y había pasado totalmente desapercibida ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo no había llegado a esa conclusión por él mismo? No era que el dueño del paraguas jamás había aparecido, sino que nunca más se había apartado de su lado.

Quizás había sido por descuido, quizás su mente había querido decir a los recuerdos "adiós" pero lo que causó aquella imagen mental de ese paraguas fue que Yuuri saliera corriendo a alcanzarlo. A su Viktor, al dueño del paraguas y de su corazón.

No sabía qué ruta había tomado pero supuso que había ido en dirección al centro. Con la mano sobre la cabeza, para evitar que la lluvia empapara su rostro, se puso a correr.  
Sus pulmones luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, su corazón latía desesperado y sus piernas flaqueaban por la velocidad.

Un par de cuadras más abajo lo pudo ver a lo lejos. Aquel hombre alto, elegante y guapo que lo volvía loco con sólo una mirada. Allí se iba él, sintiéndose solo y triste por lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás en aquel café.

Yuuri aceleró la marcha y, aprovechando la ausencia de autos en la calle lo llamó.

― ¡Viktor!

El hombre volteó inmediatamente, incapaz de creer que era Yuuri quien lo llamaba de lejos. 

― ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El tono preocupado de su voz hizo que Yuuri se sintiera aún más culpable.  
Cuando lo tuvo cerca le sonrió, con otra de esas sonrisas únicas que le derretían a su amado el corazón.

Viktor lo recibió cariñosamente entre sus brazos y Yuuri sólo quería quedarse allí con él, bajo el paraguas, donde todo parecía detenerse para ellos. Donde eran completamente felices.

―Nunca te di las gracias―los ojos de Yuuri parecían deliciosas almendras bañadas en miel.

―¿Las gracias? ¿Las gracias por qué?

Yuuri puso sus manos contra sus mejillas y le respondió.

―Por amarme y por dejar que mi cuaderno regresara seco a casa. Por dejarme ir bajo el paraguas...

El corazón de Viktor se estrujó. Miró aquellos labios que ya eran suyos desde hacía tiempo y los besó. Los besó con ternura, como si temiera romperlos por la fricción.

Aquel beso los dejó más enamorados que antes. Se miraron como si fueran los únicos en medio del mundo y no necesitaron más que una sonrisa para saber que así siempre sería entre ellos. Sin importar trabajos, sin importar rutinas y sin importar problemas porque siempre se tendrían ellos y siempre caminarían juntos, bajo un paraguas llamado amor.


End file.
